1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling assemblies and methods, including, for example, at least one bar (e.g., electrically insulated and/or thermally conductive bar(s)), members (e.g., i-beams, rectangular members, and the like), stator laminations, rotor laminations, and/or combinations thereof, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cooling assemblies and methods configured to cool electric machines (e.g., electric motors and generators).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of cooling assemblies are shown in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0143199, 2008/0197724, and 2012/0062054.